Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 18 (Tim's birthday)
Tim's birthday is the eighteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *TIM makes a song about his birthday and sings it along with the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI plays with Tim's birthday party decoration. *NATHAN makes a present of dough for Tim. *CHARLI wraps a hug for Tim. *KELLIE and Chats think about a game to play together at Tim's birthday party. *CHARLI plays stop and go. *KATHLEEN wraps up a squeeze box for Tim. *CHARLI draws heart shapes. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about four friends (Nathan, Kathleen, Charli and herself) that make a surprise birthday party for Tim. Gallery Tim S1 E18.png Charli S1 E18 1.png Nathan S1 E18.png Charli S1 E18 2.png Kellie S1 E18.png Charli S1 E18 3.png Kathleen S1 E18.png Charli S1 E18 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E18.png Songlets ;Making music I love my birthday It's my day to play So three cheers for me, yeah Hip hip hooray! I love my birthday It's my day to play So three cheers for me, yeah Hip hip hooray! I love my birthday It's my day to play So three cheers for me, yeah Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Shapes in space Squish, squash, squish, squash Squish them all around Squish them on the table Flat or square or round. Press your shapes, press your shapes Press them all around Press them on the table Flat or square or round. Press your shapes, press your shapes Press them all around Press them on the table Flat or square or round. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Filler song L.O.V.E. ;Word play And you go, you go Jump, jump, jump, going jump, jump, jump Wave, wave, wave, going wave, wave, wave Dance, dance, dance, going dance, dance, dance And you stop. And you go, you go Jump, jump, jump, going jump, jump, jump Wave, wave, wave, going wave, wave, wave And you stop. And you go, go, go And you stop. And you go, you go Jump, jump, jump, going jump, jump, jump Wave, wave, wave, going wave, wave, wave Dance, dance, dance, and you dance, dance, dance Stop. And you go, you go Jump, jump, jump, you go jump, jump, jump You go wave, wave, wave, you go wave, wave, wave You go dance, dance, dance, you go dance, dance, dance And you stop. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns We love Tim's birthday It's our day to play So three cheers for Tim, yeah Hip hip hooray! We love Tim's birthday It's our day to play So three cheers for Tim, yeah Hip hip hooray! ;Body move #04 This heart's very big as you can see Now it's getting smaller, really tiny My heart's getting bigger, can you pretend To make it very small and give it to a friend? This heart's very big as you can see Now it's getting smaller, really tiny My heart's getting bigger, can you pretend To make it very small and give it to a friend? ;Sharing stories We love Tim's birthday It's your day to play So three cheers for Tim, yeah Hip hip hooray! We love Tim's birthday It's your day to play So three cheers for Tim, yeah Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about decoration Category:Ep about streamers Category:Ep about playdough Category:Ep about hearts Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about cutting Category:Ep about pressing Category:Ep about cuddles & hugs Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about stop & go Category:Ep about gifts & presents Category:Ep about wrapping Category:Ep about accordions Category:Ep about surprises Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about boxes